Angustia
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Uma missão. Um erro. Um hospital. Um papel e uma caneta. Uma mulher que ama. Um homem que a tem. Um homem que ela ainda não tem, mas que terá! Neji, irá você acordar?


**ANGUSTIA**

Suor. Faz parte de minha vida. Uma vida de riscos, onde eu perdi. Onde eu ganhei. Naquela noite, também, fez parte do meu lençol o suor. Desceu pelas costas, até chegar à ultima parte de minha coluna. Gerou um calafrio. Eriçou meus pêlos, mostrando o quanto nós, humanos, somos sensíveis. Acordei gritando seu nome. Mais uma gota escorreu. Passou pelo colo de meu peito. Atingiu minha barriga desprotegida.

Levantei-me, com pretexto de tomar um copo d'água. Já era a terceira noite. Os pesadelos estavam ficando freqüentes. Sorte que moro sozinha, ou achariam que sou louca.

Sempre considerada uma menina de sorrisos. Era difícil acreditar que o sangue marcava cada dia de minha vida. Durante o dia agora e durante a noite também. Uma menina sozinha, isso que eu era. Uma com dezesseis anos nas costas.

O sol apareceu atrás do grande monte dos Hokages. Não havia pregado os olhos durante o resto da madrugada. Uma chamada. A Hokage. Mais um dia, mais uma missão e mais sangue. Tirar vidas? Não, não fazíamos isso, porém _eles_ faziam.

Três batidas. Adentrei ao local em minha roupa de ANBU. Lá me encaravam dois outros, de meu atual time. Consiste exatamente naqueles dois do time Gai.

Bom-dia, Tenten!

Lee, como sempre ativo. Invejo sua habilidade. Dezessete anos. Sua querida flor de Cerejeira, Sakura, ainda está atrás de outro. Sasuke sempre será o dono daquela menina de olhos esverdeados. Mas meu querido amigo continua firme. Cada dia. Todo dia. Pelo menos suas roupas escandalosamente verdes foram substituídas pelo fardamento ANBU.

Ao seu lado, Neji. Cabelos compridos que lhe desciam as costas. Cabelos lisos e macios. Sua pele branca e pálida. Linda. Seus olhos de pérola que parecem te deixar nu ao olhar. Chego ao seu lado. Sinto meu coração a boca. Minhas pernas tremem por um segundo. Readquiro o controle. Ignoro a vontade de lhe beijar. Ignoro o coração que quer fugir. Presto atenção na nova missão.

XxXxX

Portão de Konoha. Lá que nossas missões sempre começavam. Naquele dia meu time partiu mais uma vez. Time de Neji é mais correto dizer. A liderança era sempre dele. O mais experiente. Agora ele teria que comandar uma nova missão. O objetivo era simples: buscar informações. Bem, simples até ai. E, caso se confirme que há um plano para invasão a Konoha, impedir os atuantes.

Um sorriso veio ao meu rosto. Era bom saber que, por mais banal que fosse, eu estava a caminho de uma luta para salvar meu país. O peso dessa responsabilidade não parecia incomodar na hora. Não como agora. Mas agora é agora. Estou escrevendo sobre o antes. O antes, quando ele fazia meu coração saltar. Lembro-me que apenas de vê-lo meu rosto adquiria um sorriso bobo. Uma felicidade instantânea. Que aparece como se sempre tivesse lá. Como se eu sempre fosse feliz.

Voltando ao cenário anterior ao meu devaneio sobre a estúpida felicidade. Estávamos lá. Reunidos. Partimos. Ao longe vi a vila se afastar. Tornar-se menor. Penso o quanto somos pequenos. Não agüentamos a responsabilidade do mundo. Não sozinhos. Nem mesmo em trio. Tantas vidas. Tantas frágeis vidas. Senti-me importante. Vidas que eu iria proteger.

Paro para pensar. Como é fácil arrancar uma vida. Ser abordada por um qualquer, mais forte. Uma faca que me atravessa o pescoço. Já basta. Penso nisso e sinto minha vida menos minha. Qualquer um pode arrancá-la. O pior não é tomarem a minha. O medo começa em tomarem alguma de mim. Tomarem algo de mim. A sensação da minha onipotência como shinobi desapareceria. Já desapareceu. A sensação de impotência, incompetência e vazio tomou conta do meu coração ao sentir a vida de meus pais escorregando pelas minhas mãos. Seus corpos atingindo o chão. Olho instantaneamente para Neji. Deitado num leito de hospital. Mais pálido que naquele dia.

Aquele dia. A viagem corria bem. Paramos para o desjejum. Andamos no sol escaldante. Pulando árvores. Próximos ao limite do País. Próximo ao país onde deveríamos nos deparar com a Akatsuki. Não que tivéssemos procurando por ela. Mas não seria coincidência caso ela fosse a responsável pelo plano que nós na flor da juventude – segundo Lee – queríamos impedir.

Lembro muito bem que era lua cheia. Quando paramos para acampar. "Aqui está perfeito". Foi o que o senhor perfeição, nosso líder, disse. Bem, impossível descordar. Lugar amplo, próximo a uma nascente. Com uma perfeita visão da lua. Faltava apenas...

Ouvi um murmúrio vindo da cama de hospital. Meus devaneios aqui registrados foram interrompidos. Corri até ele. Nada. Continua semivivo. No meio dos lençóis brancos. Um aperto me invadiu o peito. A esperança de vê-lo acordar me fez viva novamente, por um minuto. Estou morta agora. Ele acordar vai ser o meu remédio para reviver. Ele foi o único que sobrou. O único que importa. Até lá, escrever é minha distração. Será que escreverei pela eternidade? Se a eternidade durar até a morte de meu corpo, talvez. Tudo depende. Irá, o meu Neji, acordar?

Naquela noite fomos atacados. Naquela noite meus pesadelos vieram a realidade. Muita luta, muito sangue. Nunca havia sangrado tanto. Ele me enlaçou em seus braços. "Tenten, eu te amo". Palavras que me fizeram resistir, quando estávamos cercados. Uma Kunai. Um alvo. Uma mulher. Um a ser atingido. Um homem. O meu homem. "Neji, eu te amo". Mas ele já havia caído, desmaiado. Talvez se eu tivesse me adiantado. Ele ouviria essas palavras e resistiria.

XxXxX

Tenten se levantou da cadeira onde escrevia. Ao lado de seu amado ela pronuncia as ultimas palavras dela naquela noite.

Neji, te amo.

Lágrimas abandonam os seus olhos. Deixam um rastro salgado rumo a mão do amado. Seus olhos se fecham, mas logo são reabertos pelo espanto. Um murmúrio que tomou conta do quarto de um hospital semidestruido. Fruto de uma missão fracassada.

Te amo... Minha Tenten.

_Neji, quando você acordar, você será o meu Neji. Não seja egoísta a ponto de deixar que apenas eu seja sua. Nós nos completamos. Nós ajudaremos a reconstruir Konoha. Lembre-se que você..._

- Me deve um beijo...

Buáaaa. Tentem ler isso com a Theme da Tenten, versão piano. Fica trisinho T.T Ou eu que sou emotiva demais xD Espero que tenham gostado. Minha intenção era escrever toda uma história dos dois e da missão, com a Tenten contando, mas a criatividade não permitiu, então tive que improvisar um fim xD

**Beijos!! Viva NejixTenten!!**


End file.
